


Breeding Ground: Swept Away

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Street Fighter
Genre: F/M, Foot Jobs, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, steam room, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry Potter and Chun-Li ramp up their encounters. First posted on my blog(https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/) on November 15th, 2020 as a bonus chapter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Chun-Li
Series: Breeding Ground [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 6





	Breeding Ground: Swept Away

**Swept Away(Chun-Li from Street Fighter)-Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Smut.**  
Another long day of honing her skills and body passed and Chun-Li decided to relax in the steam room. She had an ulterior motive of going to that room at this particular time of the day. The handsome, well-built emerald-eyed stranger known only as Harry to her, had been an object of Chun-Li’s interest and dare she say it, her obsession for quite some time. She sauntered up to that room, and sure enough he was there, wearing nothing but a towel. A body so hot that it could fry butter on. 

Chun-Li had stripped down to nothing, proud of her body and not ashamed to see the gorgeous emerald-eyed gentleman lay eyes upon it. Her beautiful face, silky hair, soft lips, and elegant neck slimmed down to a very sizeable and supple chest, with toned muscular arms. A toned tight core lead down to her wide hips, perfect ideally for child bearing. Chun-Li’s thighs had been of legend, thick, juicy, and toned very well, leading to her long legs. And finally, her pussy, with only a small strip of hair covering it, showcased her body. 

Without a single word, Chun-Li bent over to make sure Harry saw all of her. Her thighs stretching. Harry just smiled, obviously knowing her game and she ran a finger down her thigh before she sat down at the nearest seat next to him. Casually, Chun-Li popped up her leg and pressed one of her feet down on Harry’s crotch.

The bulge forming underneath Harry’s towel enticed and intoxicated the fighter. Chun-Li casually moved her foot, to try and “accidentally” dislodge the towel. Harry casually leaned back and allowed his crotch to rise up and down.

Harry acted detached, although he knew what this woman was doing perfectly. She had been getting bolder and bolder with her actions, and Harry had been baiting her into doing something daring, for weeks now. Her proximity to him, especially in this steam room, made her lustful and hungry for him.

The blood did rush to Harry’s loins and his cock almost ripped through the towel. He allowed Chun-Li to pull it off. Chun-Li casually pulled back her foot and applied some lotion to the bottom of it. She stretched it out and rubbed her lotion covered foot up and down Harry’s cock, casually stroking it. 

Harry leaned in and put his hand on her thigh. He casually squeezed Chun-Li’s thigh, as if to tell her he knew what he was doing. He lifted his hips up to encourage her to continue.

The beautiful warrior added lotion to her other foot and stroked Harry’s impressive length with it. Not a word was needed. Harry ran his hands down her legs and encouraged Chun-Li to move her feet up and down on his big prick. He pumped it up and rocked her casually. 

Chun-Li breathed even more heavily. His hands massaged all of the right points on her legs. Chun-Li felt the need to touch herself, but it turned out Harry beat her to the punch. His fingers pushed down into her. 

Harry’s eyes met Chun-Li and one statement was clear. She put his feet all over his cock, so it was only fair that he got to stroke her pussy. Chun-Li’s body warmed up and sweat dripped down it.. Not from the steam either, but from other reasons. 

Swiftly, expertly, and quickly, Chun-Li edged Harry through the footjob. The handsome stranger pushed up and down between Chun-Li’s soles. His meat twitched and throbbed.She rubbed him with her slick feet and ground up against him.

Harry enjoyed the feet of this fit and skilled woman wrapped around him. They were as skilled for bringing a man pleasure as they were to bringing a man pain. Harry was very glad to be on the pleasure end of this one.. He thrust up and down against her, feeling her warm soles just grind up against her warm feet as she clamped down onto him. 

The eruption of Harry’s loins tightening followed. He rained his cum down onto Chun-Li’s souls. Blast after blast of thick seed splattered down on her feet and made Chun-Li just shake with pleasure. 

Chun-Li pulled away and casually lifted her legs up so her feet pointed at her mouth. She locked eyes onto Harry and sucked the cum from her feet. She did not break eye contact for a second when she licked the cum off of her feet and made Harry just smile. 

Chun-Li turned around for a second and in a blink of an eye, Harry’s arms wrapped around her. All pretext of teasing left the dynamic as Harry grabbed Chun-Li around the waist and moved his hands up to squeeze her tits. His cock meat, hard once again, rubbed between her thighs.

A wicked thought entered Chun-Li’s mind. She gave Harry a thrill that most men would die for. Literally, given that very few could withstand the power and pressure of her legs. But, she had a feeling Harry would, because he was a true Alpha, strong and perfect for her.

Chun-Li’s skilled thighs rubbed up and down to pleasure Harry’s length. Harry groaned when those majestic thighs rubbed up against him.

The thigh job concluded for several minutes. Chun-Li breathed heavily as Harry lurched forward and pushed himself as deep as possible in the gap between her thighs. Oh, Chun-Li could feel her toes curling. Harry rested his fingers on her clit and sent what felt like some kind of energy through it. 

Chun-Li wanted Harry to cum all over her thighs. She knew there was plenty more where that came from, if his quick recharge job after the foot job. 

Harry, with all of the force of a sex-crazed animal, slammed his cock between Chun-Li’s thighs. He had not gotten inside of her pussy just yet. He grabbed her hips for added leverage. She ground up and down onto them. Her pretty face just electric with pleasure.

So close, Chun-Li mentally chanted. So close, and yet so far away. Her entire mind came daringly close to shutting down. Harry pressed against her and edged, faster, faster, faster, closer to the breaking point. He slapped his balls down onto her and made Chun-Li just lose it completely. 

Then Harry lost it completely. He spilled his cum all over Chun-Li’s glorious thighs as she rubbed up against it. The cum dribbled down her legs and pushed it into her.

The globs bubbled on her thighs. Chun-Li pulled them off and licked her cum off. She slurped them down, eyes shaded with pleasure and lust as she licked every last droplet of cum until she had munched it all down. Chun-Li smiled and kept licking her fingers clean, with a heated smile on her face. 

Chun-Li pushed her new man back and felt his hard cock push against her flat and firm belly. She ground lower and put deep inside of her. 

Now, he was going to fuck her. Harry wrapped his arms around Chun-Li. She was so wet, it would not take much effort to slide into her. Chun-Li’s soft, silken walls just wrapped around him, the second Harry pushed down into her body. Chun-Li moaned the very second Harry entered her body.

The pleasure clouding Chun-Li’s eyes made Harry rock up and down into her. He slapped his balls down against the same thighs he spent a good twenty minutes or more fucking earlier. They were delicious and Harry made sure Chun-Li’s legs spread good and hard as he bounced the gorgeous woman down his throbbing prick.

Chun-Li bit down onto Harry’s shoulder and moaned aggressively into his shoulder. Harry pushed down into her. Oh, it had been a long time since somehow made her cum like this and now, her loins felt on fire. The only thing which could quench the blaze is this handsome gentleman pushing into his body. 

The heat exploded through Chun-Li’s body. Harry pushed deep into her and allowed her legs to wrap tightly around him. He kissed up and down them as he boxed Chun-Li in between himself and the wall. Her nipples stood up in attention and Harry sucked on them hard. 

The intense lust flooding those emerald orbs brought a heated feeling through Chun-Li. Oh, she knew, knew precisely what he was doing and she loved it. Loved how he mastered her body and made her feel so alive. He took Chun-Li on a pleasure trip.

The pleasure trip had many peaks and valleys. It took her, here, there, and everywhere.

Chun-Li came twice more in rapid succession. She wanted Harry to spill one more final load. And after Harry came over her feet and thighs earlier, Chun-Li wanted him to spill his load into her and fill her up. She would gladly bare his children, if he wanted to.

For now though, she settled for fucking herself silly on his big throbbing cock.

Harry edged a bit closer to the breaking point. He could feel Chun-Li tighten and release around him. Her warm walls cradled his hard prick the faster Harry pushed into her. She bit down on her lip and nodded vigorously, as if to answer his unasked question.

With a primal grunt, Harry pumped his cock into the woman’s sweat covered body. The steam would not open her pores as much as this heavy and intense around of sex did. Harry pumped blast after blast of cum inside of her body. The ropes splattered into Chun-Li’s body as she moaned.

Chun-Li grabbed onto Harry with a force that would rip apart the skin of another man. However, there was something so durable and strong with him. She would have another man spurting much faster from a thigh job or a foot job, or most importantly being inside of her pussy. 

A big smile crossed over Chun-Li’s face as she collapsed her. 

The long silence had finally been broken.

“So, same time tomorrow?” Harry asked.

“No,” Chun-Li said. “Same time, every day.

The two lovers smiled and kissed each other. As much as they would love to indulge in each other, they had places to be, both of them.

But, there was always tomorrow.   
**End.**  
  



End file.
